Lip tint
by seunggwanie
Summary: Seungkwan yang ingin tampil cantik seperti Hansol. / VerKwan; GS; girl x girl.


"AHHHHHH!"

Hansol yang mendengar auman sang kekasih langsung berlari menuju kamar tempat dirinya dan kekasih berbagi ranjang. Mereka menetap di dorm (member lain sedang pergi menikmati hari Sabtunya) dan Hansol baru saja meninggalkan Seungkwan beberapa menit yang lalu untuk mencoba membuat menu makan siang. Siapa sangka hanya dalam hitungan menit Seungkwan dapat berubah menjadi seekor singa buas seperti ini?

Setelah melepaskan apron kuningnya, Hansol dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Seungkwan. Kemejanya sedikit berantakan karena kegiatan berlarinya, keluar dari tempatnya semula dan menutupi _short pant_ hitamnya. Oh ayolah, kamar mereka berada di lantai dua dan Hansol panik. Mana mungkin dia memikirkan penampilannya sekarang? Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya dengan cepat, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas kedua lututnya untuk bertumpu di sana dan menetralisir rasa lelahnya. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang baru saja menimpa gadis kesayangannya.

Tebak, apa yang Hansol lihat sekarang?

Hanya Seungkwan. Dengan sebotol kecil _lip tint_ yang digenggam jari-jari lentiknya. Dan lip tint yang berlumuran di bibir tipisnya.

 _Surprise_!

Hansol rasanya ingin kembali ke dapur saja dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya sebelum Seungkwan dengan suara memelas dan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa centi memanggilnya untuk membantunya dengan _lip tint_ nya. Terpaksa Hansol menutup pintu di belakangnya dan diam-diam menguncinya, Ia berharap Seungkwan tidak menyadari ini.

Jari jemarinya menyisir rambut panjang Seungkwan yang terurai sampai ke punggungnya, tersenyum kecil melihat wajah merajuk kekasihnya. "Kwannie baru beli _lip tint,_ ya? Kalau ga tahu cara pakainya kenapa dibeli?" tanya Hansol sambil terus mengelus sayang kepala pujaan hatinya.

Mendengar itu Seungkwan makin cemberut. "Aku 'kan mau tampil cantik juga kayak Hansolie! Aku bosan dengan _lip balm_ , ga ada warnanya. Lihat Hansolie kalau sudah pakai _lip tint_ , jadi cantik, 'kan? Aku juga mau seperti itu!" Seungkwan memutar tubuhnya yang semula duduk menghadap meja rias kini tengah mendongak untuk menatap Hansol langsung di kedua iris coklatnya, lalu memeluk pinggang ramping gadisnya dan sesekali menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di perut rata Hansol.

Ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar alasan gadisnya yang menurutnya lucu dan seperti anak-anak itu. "Hei, siapa bilang Kwannie ga cantik saat pakai _lip balm_? Ingin aku ajak adu panco dia. Berani-beraninya panggil _baby boo_ ku ga cantik." Hansol masih mengelus kepala Seungkwan dengan sebuah senyum yang terbit di kedua belah bibirnya. "Mau aku pakaikan _lip tint_ nya biar Kwannie makin cantik?"

Dengan tawaran bagus dari kekasihnya, Seungkwan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ayo, ayo! Pakaikan aku _lip tint_ nya, _darling_!" Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar sekarang. Hansol mengangguk menyetujui dan menarik Seungkwan dari posisi duduknya untuk dirinya duduk di posisi awal Seungkwan, mengambil _lip tint_ yang dimaksud dan menarik Seungkwan untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Menghapus sisa _lip tint_ yang terdapat di bibir Seungkwan dengan tisu basah.

"Kwannie harus tutup mata, ya?"

"Lho kenapa?" Seungkwan menatap Hansol dengan heran.

"Ini rahasiaku. Supaya _lip tint_ nya bagus." salah satu tangannya meraih pipi gembil Seungkwan dan mencubitnya pelan. "Sudah, tutup mata aja. Aman kok!"

Seungkwan menurut dan menutup matanya, tangannya Ia simpan di atas pahanya. Hansol mulai membuka tutup botol _lip tint_ tersebut dan membuka bibir Seungkwan sedikit dengan sebelah tangannya, menitikkan _lip tint_ di beberapa bagian bibir Seungkwan dan meratakannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Usai memakaikan _lip tint_ ke bibir tipis Seungkwan, Hansol meletakkan kembali benda tersebut ke meja rias dan mengecup kilat bibir kemerahan gadisnya yang sudah terlapisi lip tint. "Sudah, cantik. Coba lihat." Ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping untuk Seungkwan memeriksa dirinya di cermin.

Seungkwan tersenyum puas melihat bibirnya yang sekarang sudah mirip dengan bibir Hansol karena _lip tint_ nya. Ia mencium pipi Hansol dengan lama dan menarik kembali wajahnya setelah beberapa detik. "Yang tadi buat apa, heh?" Hansol bertanya karena Seungkwan kini senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Mau membuktikan apa _lip tint_ nya benar-benar ga akan hilang walau sudah mencium seseorang. HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE."

 _fin._

Aku datang lagi bawa VerKwan! _Literally_ aku coba semua _gender_ ya ini... yup, kali ini VerKwan versi _girl_ x _girl_. Hehe. Ga tau sih _feel_ nya dapat apa engga. Dan idenya datang saat aku lagi perhatiin botol _lip tint_ ku. Asoy. Kapan-kapan aku bawa _short fic_ lagi, deh? Yang lebih bermutu. HAHAHAH. Terimakasih buat _review_ , _fav_ , dan _follow_ nya, teman-teman! Kalau ada yang mau berteman sama aku bisa kok. _Hmu_ di pm atau akun _twitter_ ku aja, pasti aku balas! Oke, sekian. Silahkan _review_ lagi untuk isi ulang semangatku buat nulis _fic_. _See you later!_


End file.
